The present invention relates to a method for calibrating an anemometer, in particular for in situ calibration of an anemometer
In the field of wind energy, anemometers are typically used to measure the wind speed at a specific wind turbine site since wind speed is an important control parameter for the operation of wind turbines. Typically, a wind turbine is equipped with at least one anemometer mounted on the nacelle. However, the readings of such a nacelle anemometer are often inaccurate. One reason for the inaccuracy is that conventional anemometers are not individually calibrated. Instead, the same linear average calibration function is typically used for all sensors and turbines of the same type, which does not account for variation in ambient conditions, site conditions, or site specific turbine parameter settings.